Be Prepared
"Be Prepared" is a song from Disney's 1994 animated film, The Lion King. It features the villainous lion Scar rallying Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the rest of the hyenas together to prepare for his reign as king of the Pride Lands. The song was mostly performed by Scar's voice actor Jeremy Irons. However, when Irons' voice gave out, the song was finished by voice actor Jim Cummings. The parts of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were performed by their voice actors Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings respectively. The hyenas were performed by a chorus. In 2019, Disney remade The Lion King as a CGI/live-action film. The 2019 version had different lyrics and was performed by Scar's voice actor Chiwetel Ejiofor and a chorus as the hyenas. Lyrics 1994 = I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer And where do we feature? Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? the death of the king! Is he sick? fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. idea! Who needs a king? No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! There will be a king! but you said, uh... will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! All right! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! (King, king, king, king, king, king!) It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Ooh... la, la, la!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food!) Decades of denial (We repeat!) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-| 1994 Soundtrack = never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain... I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer And where do we feature? Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? the death of the king! Is he sick? fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. idea! Who needs a king? No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! There will be a king! but you said, uh... will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! All right! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! (King, king, king, king, king, king!) It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Ooh... la, la, la!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food!) Decades of denial (We repeat!) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-|2019 = has always shown too much restraint when it comes to hunting. When I'm king, the mighty will be free to take whatever they want, because a hyena's belly is never full. far too powerful to challenge... Mufasa is yesterday's message A clapped-out, distracted regime Whose failings undoubtedly presage The need for a different dream Yes leonine times are a-changing Which means that hyenas must too My vision is clear and wide-ranging And even encompasses you. So prepare for the coup of the century Prepare for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared, be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Other Appearances *The version of the song on the soundtrack features a short soliloquy from Scar before the song begins. *The song was featured on the following albums: **''The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' **''The Lion King: Special Edition'' **''Best of the Lion King'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' **''Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: The Lion King'' *Part of the song was used in The Lion King 1½ as Timon and Pumbaa are sneaking around the Elephant Graveyard. *The 2019 version was featured on its film's soundtrack. *The song was featured in Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom Festival of The Lion King. *The song is featured in the Broadway musical, also with the soliloquy. Gallery Images Scar-2-(The_Lion_King).jpg Iceralionking2009.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3321.jpg Iceralionking2037.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg Mountainofevil.jpg Videos Official Lion King Be Prepared 1080p HD|1994 Film The Lion King - Be Prepared|1994 Soundtrack Chiwetel Ejiofor - Be Prepared (2019) (From "The Lion King" Audio Only)|2019 Film Be prepared-The Lion king Broadway(lyrics)|Broadway Covers Be Prepared (Disney's The Lion King) Jonathan Young ROCK METAL COVER|Jonathan Young feat. Drew Hurst THE LION KING - BE PREPARED (Metal Cover)|PelleK Be Prepared - The Lion King (Female Disney cover)|Bri Ray The Lion King - Be Prepared - Tay Zonday|Tay Zonday Be Prepared - Caleb Hyles (from The Lion King)|Caleb Hyles BE PREPARED - The Lion King 2019 - Cover by Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles The Ultimate Disney Villains Song - A Cappella Style|Peter Hollens Be Prepared - The Lion King Epic Version|L'Orchestra Cinématique Be Prepared (Lion King) female ver.【covered by Anna】|Annapantsu Be Prepared|Mutant Mastermind Be Prepared-0|One Piano Trivia *The song had a reprise written, but it was cut from the film for being considered too dark. *The line "My words are a matter of pride" is a pun, as a group of lions is called a "pride". *The sequence showing the Hyenas goosestepping was notoriously modeled after actual footage of Nazi troops marching in Berlin with Adolf Hitler watching. *In the soundtrack's lyric booklet, the line "You won't get a sniff without me!" was accidentally written as "You won't get a sniff out of me!" Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:The Lion King Songs